nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jddk/A Demon in it's Wake
Chapter One Sophia sat at her desk typing out a memo for the workers in the secret Group 935. She had her blonde curls pinned up and professional; her blue eyes scanned the keys on her type writer. She was the secretary for Dr. Ludwig Maxis, who had been a scientist at Der Riese for many years. The wall opposite her is a spiral staircase that led to the room below her, Dr. Maxis’ private office. The windows of her office showed the backside of the factory and small corridor from the back. The sky was also visible. It showed the sun setting and the shadows laid across the floor. She heard footsteps climbing the stairs and a German officer appeared with an envelope. She stood and smoothed her red blouse and grey pencil skirt. “Hello Aldrich.” He smiled and saluted her, “Good day, Sophia.” He handed her the envelope, “telegraph for Dr. Maxis from High Reich, the Fuhrer to be exact.” She took the envelope with care and widened her eyes, “are you sure?” He looked proud yet terrified and replied, “Yes, it has his seal. It is to be delivered immediately to Dr. Maxis.” She nodded and exited the room down the stairs to find Maxis. Maxis was not in his office so Sophia wandered out into the other corridor to the first lab, where teleporter C was located. This particular laboratory was a high ceiling, spacious room with two sets of metal stairs. One set was short and led to a level along the back wall, on which the teleporter sat. The other set was longer and tall. It led to a metal walkway that was directly across from the teleporter. The walkway had large windows that overlooked a small courtyard. These windows and walkway could be seen from Sophia’s office. In this lab multiple scientists were hurrying about who all nodded and gave her acknowledgment. She then wandered to the weapons testing area when she could not find Maxis there. She crossed the small courtyard and went into the animal testing area where she said hello to her friend Gadriel Von Kaulitz who was playing with Samantha, Maxis’ young daughter, and an experimental chimp. “Hello Samantha! Hello Gadriel!” The two looked up and Samantha ran up to hug Sophia, “Hello! Do you want to play with Aboo too?” She looked into the little girls smiling eyes and replied, “I have an important message for your papa, but when I leave work I am coming to your house for dinner. I will play with you then.” “Oh, okay then. I’ll just play with Gadriel.” The little girl skipped over to the big dog and with a flourish of her hand blew Sophia a kiss, “Bye bye Sophia!” Sophia walked up another flight of stairs. She crossed a metal bridge that led the building to the right of her office. She opened the two heavy metal doors with a push of a button that were separated by a short walkway. Behind the second door was the second teleporter, teleporter B. This lab was a smaller, compact room. It had two large vats of acid on each side of the room. There was a small closet like room to the right that was filled with shelves of chemicals, a blackboard with equations, and Dr. Maxis and Dr. Edward Richtofen. “Hello Sophia.” Dr. Maxis turned and smiled to her as she walked in. He was a tall man with dark, greying hair and deep blue eyes. He had a deep voice with rich German accent. He was wearing black slacks and a knee-length white lab coat. His hands were in his pockets and a pipe in his mouth as he stared at her. “How has your day been?” She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. “I have an important message for you, it is from the Fuhrer. High Reich to be exact.” His smile faded as he took the envelope from her and opened it to read it. As Maxis read, Richtofen held out his hand to Sophia, “Good to see you again, Sophia. It is always a pleasure to meet you.” His smile always scared Sophia a bit. There was something there that was psychotic and made her think he was about to do something wild or deranged. She simply smiled and shook his hand. He was a short, thin man with bright eyes and quick jerky movements. Maxis looked up from his letter and spoke to Richtofen, “You and I need to have a word with the rest of the company.” Richtofen gave him a questionable look, “Might I ask why, Sir?” Maxis looked excited yet grave, “We have a new assignment. We are to create super soldiers and weapons for the sake of Germany.” Category:Blog posts